Wandering Nimolith
by Tobi is a good boy
Summary: Ever wondered about Glorfindel? Here, in the full account is the story of Glorfindel of Gondolin. Enjoy! Some Erestor/Glorfindel and Ecthelion/Glorfindel. Based off of Children of Hurin and LOTR.
1. Winter Night

**Wandering Nimolith**

Tobi is a good boy

I do not own LOTR or the any of JRR Tolkien's work.

* * *

_In the first Age, the House of the Golden Flower dwelt peacefully in Gondolin. The heir, Alphonse Glorfindel, was golden haired like his mother, and was tall in stature like his father. _

_He became a great warrior, fighting in the Niraeth Arnoediad, and was a comrade of Ecthelion, who was also a servant of the king, Turgon. _

_In all the annuals of the age, Glorfindel of Gondolin as said to have perished in a mortal combat with a Balrog, buried underneath a cairn in the Encircling Mountains._

_Here, in full account, is the tale of Glorfindel of Gondolin, begins._

HRIVE (WINTER)

The winter seemed palpable; blowing harsh it's cold bitter tongue of fury upon Gondolin. It seemed like it wanted revenge for the peace Gondolin had long endured for, and would for many years to come. The Niraeth Arnoediad had passed, only the Gondolins escaping. Nowhere in Middle Earth seemed safe anymore. What hope there was left, lay in the West.

Glorfindel looked at the scanty gathered captains, tired dark circles foreboding to come out of hiding. Ecthelion was there, shorter than any of the elves in the room, or any elfing, black hair tied in a low ponytail, bouncing behind him as he paced the small, dark, stone floored room, large paned windows facing the west, the sun setting, flaring red. Winter air crept through the stone walls, whispering its unknown secrets. It seemed a foreboding omen, the winter cold, that made everything lonely and dark, and Glorfindel's own coldness and loneness.

Most of the captain already had wives or families, apart from the younger ones, including Glorfindel and Ecthelion. He pondered at this awhile, frowning thoughtfully; his blonde hair falling like teardrops in front of his face, his long undone hair flopped carelessly onto a broad shoulder.

_Why on Arda did Turgon insist that the captains have an annual meeting?_ _One man may be called a captain, Two men an company, and three a council full of idiots_, Glorfindel thought, peering again at the last remnants of the captains going away to do their business.

"My friend," Ecthelion said softly, "You seem melancholy of late. Will you not take a walk with me in the gardens? Perhaps there I may uncover the truth to this winter that is passing over your heart." Glorfindel looked at him.

_Winter is now, Winter is lonely, Winter is alone_.

Gondolin is alone on its mountain hill, impassable and secret, tall towers glinting in the ever fading sun of hope. Glorfindel's only anchor from the cold bitterness that enveloped the world around him was Ecthelion.

They walked in the garden, the first flowers of late winter springing up newly, green amongst grey. Glorfindel was tall and silent, bitter and ever silent as Ecthelion walked beside him, though small, seeming taller and far more wise than Glorfindel.

"Ecthelion, my friend, I have no doubt that you will find the reason for my winter."

"I have a guess, though it may be wrong..."

Silence from the blonde haired golden haired warrior.

Only the sound of the wind, heartlessly crashing upon Gondolin like a wave.

"You are troubled because you have not yet found a wife, or any that you will want to love for the rest of eternity," the black haired companion said.

Sun and Moon shining alight in the winter, breaking forth from the dark bitter night of winter. The Sun laughs, shaking his blonde hair at the black haired Moon, the clouds departing from him.

"Ah! 'Thelion you are never wrong with your guesses. You guess correctly, my friend."

"I have not found my one to hold forever yet, but Eru knows that I will find that person. For now, I can just search the people that he sets before me on my path." Moon says, wise as an owl, yet young as a child.

And so, Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower and Ecthelion of the Fountain had begun courting many of the ladies in Gondolin, each telling the horrors stories that came out of those courting escapades.

Winter passes, insurmountable, seemingly cold and desolate, but full of life and hope. Gondolin still yet stands, a bitter contest of a pawn for Morgoth to move along his board. The Moon, in his black haired glory, shines brightly with the ever brightening Sun. The last flowers of winter bloom fully, the first of spring hidden in a field of stone.


	2. Stirring Sun

**Wandering Nimolith**

**Tobi is a good boy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's work...**

COIRE (STIRRING)

The stirring has come like a fresh breeze, awakening every gray thing from their darkness and sleep. Flowers bloomed, Gondolin buzzed as a bee would, spreading it's pollen of hope over Arda, tall gleaming towers glinting hopefully in bright sunlight, the banners of the various houses fluttering in the light breeze, the House of the Golden Flower's banner amongst them.

Glorfindel twirled a rose in between his hands, sighing deeply. These courting escapades were taking toll on him, even more exhausting than the rigorous training that he did everyday.

"It is a shame that all the maidens we met are not as interesting as the rose," said he, feeling the soft, velvety texture of the petal underneath a callous thumb.

"Alas," counseled the Moon, fair skin that sparkled in the certain, hopeful yet dimming light of the sun, black hair wound in a tight chignon knot, "every rose has its thorns, my friend."

With that, the Moon faced the Sun, enraptured by the glowing radiance that the blonde gave off, feeling his heart beat faster. To that, the blonde gave a gay laugh, a thing rare seen by any in Gondolin. It happened to contain a mischievous grin, accompanied by a laugh that echoed easily in (the now rather official Confessional-of -The-Horrors-Of-Courting for both of the men) the expansive gardens .The Moon's heart beat even faster and louder as the Sun laughed.

_How he wanted to say what he was feeling..._

Instead, "How fared your lady?" Ecthelion asked, a smile lighting his pale face.

The Winter is gone, the Moon has stirred the Sun from his darkness, causing spring to come. Black haired Moon, patient and wise, listening intently to the blonde haired sun's interpretation of his escapade with Lady Silme Nuquerna. The Sun is anchored in the harbor of the Moon, the murmurs of the wind gently flowing around, the still and peace of the garden enchanting the blonde to a melody of renewal, spoke up,

"Lady Silme Nuquerna, possibly Arda's longest thorn on a rose yet. Eru has sent her here to torture me, 'Thelion..." the blonde complained, suddenly throwing his head into the Ecthelion's lap, sighing deeply as he did so, and began to tell the horror of his escapade, making sound effects when necessary.

At that particular moment, the Lady in question was talking a casual stroll around the garden, sniffing the flowers as she went. She heard voices, one that she recognized as Glorfindel from the House of the Golden flower, but the other she did not. Out of curiously, she crept quietly towards the voices, seeing to whom they belong to, she almost gasped in astonishment.

On a wooden bench, in the midst of bright red roses blooming on their bush, sat Glorfindel and the other man, Ecthelion, who was also one of Turgon's captains. The blonde warrior's head was laid upon Ecthelion's lap, talking gaily with a smile upon his lips, a rose grasped in between his hands, his companion listening intently, nodding his head with a certain affirmation. Glorfindel...was speaking about...her...but the pair did not seem concerned that a pair of eyes was watching them, hiding behind a tall pillar.

"My lord Glorfindel," gushed Glorfindel, speaking in a high, flitting voice of Lady Silme with exact perfection that an actor might have, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ecthelion could not stop himself from laughing as he replied, in a voice that he hoped sounded like Glorfindel's, "As it is to meet you, my lady Silme," and taking Glorfindel's larger hand in his; he kissed it ever so slightly, as a lord would do when meeting lady.

He noticed Glorfindel go a deep shade of red as he did, and Ecthelion was uncertain if Glorfindel was still acting, or _if these feelings ...or stirring in his heart were real?_ And so the exchange went, like a game of chess.

"Lord, I want a dance!" Glorfindel suddenly exclaimed, miming stomping his foot.

"Your wish is my command," Ecthelion replied, pushing Glorfindel into a sitting possession, grabbing the blonde's larger hand with ease, pulling the blond to his feet.

"Now, I know you have to be a good dancer, 'Fin..." Ecthelion murmured quietly to the blonde.

With that, the Golden Lord took Ecthelion's challenging hand with a grim, determined look setting itself onto his face, but he was definitely going a red tinge.

"Let me show you , 'Thelion, " the Sun said, his voice low and secretive. The Moon's heart leaped, as comforting arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to a warm chest, that smelled comfortable and safe. A blush scrawled it's self upon the Sun and Moon's face, the warmth of love stirring within their hearts.

Behind a pillar, unbeknown to the pair, Lady Simle finally came to a realization, but she kept it to herself, always remembering what passed between the two captains for the rest of her life.

" 'Thelion?" Glorfindel asked, his blonde hair glinting in the sunlight.

"Yes, my Sun?"

"Thank you."

"For what, my friend? For I have done nothing," answered the Moon, his head resting upon the Sun's shoulders, their hands entwined.

"For stirring me out of my winter, 'Thelion, " answered the Sun, shining brightly in the Moon's presence. And the Moon basked in the love that stirred in his heart, even though he knew it not.

Thus, began the stirring of the Sun and Moons hearts to turn towards the renewal that Spring would offer, and hope seemed even brighter than before. Gondolion seemed a impentrable to the dark shadowy night of Morgoth, high towers glinting in the Sun, banners fluttering in the light wind, the new flowers springing up into Spring.


	3. Spring Bud

**Wandering Nimolith**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tolkien does...**

**Tobi is a good boy**

_Spring. _

The quiet of fall broke into a new array of colors, smells and sounds, and a new dawn of hope that Gondolin might come through the Night that had swept through the other nations.

Looking at the high stone towers, the flags that were fluttering with the light breeze, and the sun shining high up in the sky, it seemed that the fortress was nigh indestructible. All in Gondolin, in their vanity, thought thus, and continued their lives without a simple look upon the terror surrounding them - it was high above the waters of the tempest storm, waiting to revenge the sailors.

Ecthelion certainly looked like he was about to battle a tempest himself. His black hair was flying wildly behind him as he paced like a caged animal. Glorfindel couldn't help but let a laugh escape his from his turned around when Glorfindel did so, his face in an expression of deep thought. Glorfindel lazily laid his head on the cool, despite the unusually hot day, stone wall behind him.

"What is it my friend?" The Moon scowled, furtively glancing at the bright Sun.

_Was that fear in the Moon's glance? Is there something going on that I don't know about?_

"'Fin..." The Moon gulped a breath of air, pacing back and forth as he did that.

The Sun watched the Moon closely through his bright blue eyes that were glittering happily in the daylight, although a confused expression lighted his face.

The Moon suddenly seemed to gain some resolve by looking into the blue eyes of the Sun.

"Glorfindel, "he said, "is there something wrong with my heart?"

"No, of course not, 'Thelion..." Glorfindel said, getting up from the lazy position, reaching Ecthelion in two easy strides.

He wrapped a strand of Ecthelion's black hair around his finger, feeling the velvety texture.

Ecthelion wavered under the taller man's touch, his head soundly landing into the comforting shoulder of his blond-haired companion.

Glorfindel wrapped his arms the petite, black-haired dynamo sighing deeply and starting to break free from the tight grasp of Ecthelion's sharp talon of a hand.

All of a sudden, the door swung open. One of Turgon's many messengers was standing in the doorway, looking at the strange scene, speechless. The two elves broke apart hastily. Unbeknownst to them, a red tinge spread across their faces. The messenger decided to dismiss all thoughts upon the strange scene that he had entered, hurriedly saying in one breath,

"Bandsoforcsaremarchingthere."

Somehow, the two men understood, nodding to each other with a glint in each other's eye. Leaving the messenger panting in the doorway, they headed to the stables where a party of elves was already assembled, their bright amour shining in the happy rays of the hopeful sun.

The stable-boy was in the midst of the warriors. The young elf had a frightened expression upon his face. His pale blond hair was unruly kept, and he had round, gold eyes.

"Lad?" Glorfindel asked, wondering what was going on. The stable-boy turned around, bowing and curtsying in such an odd manner that he nearly tripped.

"Loorrd Glorfindel..." he murmured shyly.

"Well, what is it little one? Speak up!"

"There is only one horse left." Snickers from the soldiers erupted. Glorfindel notably reddened.

"I am sure that-"

"Lord Glorfindel and I will share, little one," came the calm voice of Ecthelion, a comforting and yet menacing smile curving at his lips.

The soldiers immediately stiffened their laughter under his ferocious gray-eyed gaze.

"What is your name, little one?"

The little boy gazed at Ecthelion with wide, innocent brown eyes.

"My name, Lord, is Manthos," the little boy murmured.

"Son of..." prodded Ecthelion further, putting a hand comfortingly on the little stable boy's shoulder.

"I'm a foundling, Lord."

Ecthelion smiled as comfortingly as he could, "As is many a person in this city, Manthos... even Lord Glorfindel. It is not something to be ashamed of. You do your job well. Work harder, little one, so that you can be a warrior just like Lord Glorfindel." The little stable boy nodded, his eyes growing hopeful at the thought of becoming a hero.

_Observe._

A white horse galloped upon a high hill, its hooves pounding into the green grass. The rumble of others followed it, drawing behind in an effortless formation as elven armor glinted in the midday sun.

Two elves, one tall and blond, and the other black-haired and small, walked beside the white horse, their swords drawn and ready for battle.

Orcs, the servants of Morgoth, came rushing to greet their predators, with their scimitars and other various weapons held high above their heads, shouting in loud, harsh voices.

The prey and predators met in a clash of armor, steel, and sweat. The two elves and the company behind them, as one army, attacked. The first waves of Orcs were easily bantered back.

The black-haired elf grinned in satisfaction as his blood-stained blade slew another Orc. Beside him, the blond-haired elf wore the same grin. The two men were one on the battlefield. Nothing could stand in their way. Sweat tangled itself into their hair, Orc blood was smeared on their armor, sheer adrenaline rushed through their bodies.

Glorfindel spun around, parrying yet anther blow aimed a him. Out of the corner of his eye, Ecthelion was grinning grimly, swiftly stabbing any Orc that came near.

"Need help?" At that, Ecthelion merely responded with a grunt.

"Suit yourself," the blond answered his companion's nonchalant shrug.

Glorfindel swung his sword, slicing yet another foe. Beside him, Ecthelion did the same, bright red blood staining his sword. Orc blood covered Ecthelion's robes, the blood sticking to his skin. A horn sounded from the rear of the group; the sentry was signaling that the battle was over. Every warrior shuddered a deep sigh, exhausted.

_It was over._

"Burn the Orcs' bodies, and bury our own!" ordered Glorfindel, shouting above the noisy company, as he begun to drag Orc bodies into a pile.

Soon, the pile of Orc bodies were high and thick, a sign of success. Smoke arose from the pile, the smell of charred flesh fusing with the air as the fire eagerly ate the Orc's bodies.

"Lord," said a stout warrior, "none of our company is dead."

"Alas, that is good tidings," Glorfindel replied, continuing to pile Orcs onto the bonfire, blond hair streaming out behind him. "Ecthelion!"

Ecthelion walked casually over to Glorfindel, sheathing his slightly less bloody sword.

"Glorfindel, you called?" he asked.

Glorfindel nodded a grim look on his face. He asked, "How many dead?"

"None in my company. Yours?"

"It fairs the same way, Ecthelion," Glorfindel said, patting the smaller man on the back.

Ecthelion suddenly proffered his gloved hand to Glorfindel, a gesture of friendship. Above them, the sun was high in the sky, shining brightly down on them.

"Homeward, then?"

With a smile, Glorfindel replied, "Yes, let's go home."

"Bandsoforcsaremarchingthere." =Bands of Orcs Are Marching There.

Thanks for all the awesome reviews and help from my betas!

Love, Tobi!


	4. Ashes of Summer

Wandering Nimolith

Tobi is a good boy

I do not own LOTR or any JRR Tolkien's work

SUMMER (YAIVE)

Thanks for your awesome reviews! Keep them coming!

* * *

A tear streamed down Glorfindel's sweaty, blood stained cheek. Sobs wrenched from depths of his soul, sounding like a strangled warg. _Why, Valar? _His hands gripped onto the hilt of Ecthelion's familiar, yet blood covered sword. Someone was shaking him awake, calling his name.

--(Lord Elrond)--

Glorfindel's blue eyes opened suddenly, the fire within them extinguished. Sweat was pouring down his forehead and body, his fists tied within the mass of the sheets. Elrond grimaced, feeling the frantic pulse of the golden lord shaking violently, his eyes dull.

"My lord?" came a rasping voice, raged and unused. There was a small accent of Quyena underneath the voice.

" Yes, Glorfindel?"

"Turgon, my lord, it is undeniably out of the question for me to baby-sit your son," the blonde murmured, shivering despite being so warmly wrapped up. Out of the corner of his eye, Elrond saw Erestor, ever so silently, enter the healing chambers, dressed in his usual black cloak. A worried look clouded in the younger elf's grey eyes.

"Is there anything I can do, Lord Elrond?"

Elrond sighed, looking at the Golden Lord lying so prone in his bed. He had been up three days straight since Glorfindel had suddenly collapsed, the tired circles underneath his eyes as proof. Glorfindel had obviously been hiding this...illness for quite sometime. The young elf, Erestor patted the Lord's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Go to your wife, she misses your company. I will watch over him while you rest," the young elf offered, already taking a seat beside the sweat drenched Glorfindel.

"I think I shall," the Lord of Rivendell replied, thanking Eru for Erestor, and going to find his wife for some well deserved time with her alone.

--(Erestor)--

Blue eyes, deep as the ocean, opened slowly, widening in the sudden light. Erestor watched the blonde look warily around the room, taking in the surroundings. Pale hands gripped the sheets in fear, as the blonde turned to look at Erestor.

The thin voice of the Noldor spoke, with a thick Quyena accent, "Ecthelion?"

"Ai, Glorfindel," Erestor said, patting Glorfindel's hand, " Ecthelion is dead. I am Erestor." Glorfindel's head hung, blonde hair falling ,covering his face. A sob broke from his mouth, a strangled, heart wrenching sound, and fell to violently shaking, screams issuing from that perfect mouth. Erestor held down Glorfindel's spasming body, feeling the muscled chest hidden underneath the scrap of a t-shirt, a blush painted on his face as Glorfindel pulled him closer, his pale hands pulling Erestor's hair. The secretary didn't know how to stop the strong warrior, and neither could he stop him.

Elrond flew into the healing chambers like a gust of wind, his night robes still on, ignoring Erestor's blush and position on Glorfindel's body, and helped hold down the spasming body. The healer started mixing a concoction, to hopefully stop the spasms. Neither of the men thought Glorfindel would survive a fourth night.

--

Gondolin lay in ruins. Burning, Burning, Burning. Fires eagerly ate what Turgon had worked so hard to achieve, smoke rising above the city. Alphonse Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower's azure eyes stung with the smoke and ash which hung thickly in the air. Screams of triumphant orcs echoed through the city, and the valiant charges of warriors against were almost whispers in the countless annuals of brave deeds done that day .What had happened to the bright city, the last of the great cities against the shadow of Morgorth?

It had been a gay, bright summer day, a prefect one for a festival, and as it was such. The City, in it's vanity, believed that it could withstand the shadow that beckoned on their doorstep, but alas, the shadow had already creped into the tall fortress. But the sun shone high above the fortress, banishing any tough of the shadow that lay around the city. The festival had already begun, in it's ordinary fashion. It was then the darkness which had already snuck into that fortress, preying on the vanity of the inhabitants. No warrior, women, man, child was prepared for the sudden attack. Gondolin had been betrayed, and now the inhabitants would pay the price for their defiance against that dark shadow which had ensued them for so long.

_/Glorfindel's personal memorandum/ _

_The dust and ash chew the insides of my lungs. My arm was broken, and painless. I slithered over to my love, my comrade, Ecthelion. Red, red blood trickled down that pale warrior's face, a soft, pleased smile playing on those chapped lips, his fists still tied to the hilt of his sword. _

"_Ecthelion," I whispered to him, and in reply, he grunted. _

_"For the both of us" _

_My eyes widened, "Both of us?" _

_"That's right," Ecthelion wheezed, 'You are going --" _

_I prodded," You're going..." Ecthelion reached a sweat drenched arm on top my shoulder, pulling me close to his warm, blood covered chest, kissing the top of my head slightly. I could feel the tenderness of his feelings for me in that kiss, and I knew he loved me. _

_"-Live-You'll be my living legacy," Ecthelion ended, his hand falling, useless to the ground. I lifted his head slowly from Ecthelion's chest, his blood tangled in my hair, tears streaming down my face. Here was the man I loved, the one I wanted to spend the rest of my days with…dying. _

_"My honor, my dreams," Ecthelion said, dragging his sword from the ground, offering the ornate hilt to me" They're yours now." I took the sword, reluctantly. Ecthelion took his last breath, eyes closing in peace. I sobbed, a tear rolling down my cheek. _

_"Ecthelion," I whispered, my voice raw, "My love. May Mandos prepare a good place for you." _

_/End Glorfindel's Personal Memorandum/_

Destruction loomed everywhere. The balrog , the balrog that had brutally killed his love, seemed to grin down at Glorfindel, a red hot whip in it's hands. _Not for revenge, _Glorfindel breathed deeply, knowing his duty. The balrog flicked the whip, searing Glorfindel's cheek, burning his muscle inside his cheek. Glorfindel almost dropped his sword from the pain, but instead gripped the hilt even harder, swinging it in arc, meeting the whip in a sudden sizzle of melted metal. Glorfindel hooked the sword in the whip, as it flicked back towards the balrog. The whip sliced his back, but Glorfindel hung on. Trusting his instincts, he stabbed with everything he had, and then everything went black. _But for love._


	5. Haven, Hope, Home

**Wandering Nimolith **

**Tobi is a good boy **

**_I do not own LOTR or any JRR Tolkien's work _**

**_SUMMER (YAIVE) _**

In the Second Age, Sauron begins to stir again in Middle Earth, and Elrond, in the year of 1697, forms a haven, named Imladris. This haven is a new hope for all those who have lost there homes, the Last and the First Homely House.

--

_Rain poured down the surface of Glorfindel's pale forehead, soaking his now dirty blonde hair. He tugged his gray robe closer to his body, shivering. His breath spewed in a fog in the cold air. Ahead of him, Imladris, a warm glow shining brightly in the darkness of the night. Glorfindel urged the brown horse, whom he had named Limdal, taken from a deserted battle field, up the steep pathway towards the house. The trees swung in the wind, whispering, whispering. IT had been thousands of years since Gondolin fell, but still, the pain existed. There was a hole where his heart should have existed. _

_"Who goes there?" shouted a warden in the strange, new language they called Sindirian. Glorfindel found his tongue forming the untested words, _

_"Uquenta Perin Nimolith(1), a traveler," he answered. The warden came out of the shadows of the trees to Glorfindel's left. He held a drawn bow in his hands. _

_"We will take thee to Lord Elrond. Take any weapons of thy person." Glorfindel began to slowly, took the small dagger hidden in his boot, placed his precious sword on the wet grass, and untied the sack from his back. The warden began to take Glorfindel by the arm, thinking him done. _

_"I am not done yet, Brother," Glorfindel said, jumping off Limdal swiftly, emptying his boots, and took off his sodden robe and wide brimmed hat. "Now, I am done." The Warden nodded, though a slightly dubious look was in his clear brown eyes, leading Glorfindel to a hidden path within the dark, wet forest. The Warden himself was a young elf, his face still having a roundness to it. He looked barely eighty years old. _

_"You are a warrior...," the warden said, leaving the comment hang in the air. Glorfindel shook his head, a sad smile lighting his pale face. _

_"I am no warrior. I do not break a vow, once made." _

_- - -(Elrond)- - - _

_A knock came upon the door. _

_"Come on in," Elrond said, his raven hair tied into a low ponytail. He sat at a large wooden desk that was magnificently carved, pale fingers tapping the surface in thought. The door creaked open, one of the Wardens leading yet another traveler who sought peace and comfort within the House. The shadows played on the newcomer's face, a sad look in the elf's unusual azure blue eyes, a long scar stretching from underneath his right eye to the chin. Dirty blonde hair hung limp at the newcomer's shoulders. _

_"Welcome, traveler. Leave us, Warden." The Warden bowed politely and exited the room quietly. Elrond turned his gaze at the newcomer, and waved a hand at the unused chairs in front of his expansive desk. The newcomer took the offer, gratefully, sitting down in the chair. _

_"What is your name, traveler?" Elrond asked, pouring a cup of tea. _

_"Uquenta Perin Nimolith, lord." _

_Elrond froze, the tea over spilling from the cup. _

_"One who wanders without a past?" he asked, looking at those azure eyes, so dull and empty. _

_"Alas, my past is gone. It is burnt, burnt to nothingness," Uquenta said, the dull eyes looking far off in the distance. _

_"Tis a shame, but as such these darker times, it is has become a ordinary circumstance," Elrond said, laying the teapot on his desk. Uquenta remained silent, remote. A sad smile, to some which would look like a frown, alighted the pale, haunted looking face. It was a young face, wisdom hidden on his brow, and strength hidden within his hand. Elrond tutted, a habit he had picked up from Gil-gad. His raven eyebrows scrunched in thought. _

"_Uquenta, tell me your real name and purpose." _

_Uquenta did not look surprised, in fact, Elrond saw a hint of a smile. _

"_As expected from the grandson of Turgon, my lord," he broke off, looking directly into Elrond's eyes. "I am Glorfindel, of Gondolin and of the House of the Golden Flower. I ask nothing but to serve as your humble servant in repayment of my sin." Thus Glorfindel of Gondolin, whom called himself Uquenta, came into the service of Elrond. Soon Glorfindel was respected by many of those in Rivendell. But Glorfindel kept his distance from the other elves, withdrawn and silent, even from his lord. Elrond puzzled over this matter, and had his secretary, a young elf named Erestor look into the history of Glorfindel of Gondolin._

_After furious weeks of searching upon the matter, Erestor had finally come to report his findings. As usual, Elrond was sitting at his expansive desk, his dark raven hair in a braid. The young petite elf with ashen locks and wide grey eyes sat down, sighing loudly. _

_"My Lord, I have come to report upon Uquenta, also called Glorfindel. I have thus complied a almost complete history of him," Erestor said, his voice a mere whisper. Elrond remained silent, motioning Erestor to continue. " In his youth, his parents were killed in a orc raid, as so, Glorfindel was raised by his uncle. He, once of age, became the chief of the house. Glorfindel became a warrior, but did not live as the other more noble warriors did. He had a comrade, Ecthelion, whom he loved. They fought in the Battle of Unnumbered Tears, and in the fall of Gondolin. I believe that Ecthelion slew himself so that Glorfindel could live, and Glorfindel slew himself so that your sire, Earendil, would live. " Elrond prodded his reliable secretary to continue, already pouring calming tea into a cup for him to drink. Erestor took a sup, knowing about the healer's immunity to the potions he made._

_" He is buried underneath a cairn, Elrond. Glorfindel of Gondolin is dead."_

_"Uquenta Perin Nimolith, indeed," Elrond replied. Erestor looked at his lord, his grey eyes confused. _

_"He is alive?" the young elf questioned._

_"I have reason to believe that Uquenta and Glorfindel are the same person," Elrond said, turning his head to look at the yet unobstructed gardens. The sound of water trickling nearby made Elrond peaceful. The young elf looked speechless. Elrond turned his back to Erestor, "Erestor, I ask you a favor."_

_"I will always do anything I can, my lord, for you," Erestor answered, ever the faithful servant._

_"Watch over Uquenta."_

--(Glorfindel)--

_Under orders form Elrond, he was to have fresh clothing, food , and rooms. Turgon's grandson and Turgon himself were akin in many ways, he thought, while trying to make sense of the confusing pathways. The hallways were bright, and elves seemed to be at peace here. _

_"Uquenta__,__Suilaid (2), " a young elf, with ashen locks and wide, brown eyes came silently upon him. _

_"Mára aurë (3)," Glorfindel answered, pronouncing it slowly and clearly, but the young Elf did not look bored, or tired, in fact, was patient. In the bright light, the Elf remind him of Ecthelion. Sorrow tore at Glorfindel's heart. He clutched it, feeling the fluttering movement of his heart. _

_"You look lost, " the young elf said, in fluent Queyna._

_Glorfindel for the first time, let a large smile slip from his drawn lips, " Ai, I am. Will you please show me they way to a certain Mistress Telri?" The young one responded that he would be honored, and led Glorfindel to the dress maker._

_Mistress Telri looked over Glorfindel scrupulously with thin, sharp eyes. Her apprentices looked nervously at him, like he might bite._

_"Undress, " she said, in a commanding tone. Glorfindel, never one to be shy, undressed, taking off the travel worn t-shirt and mail coat underneath, knowing that he would reveal the various scars that etched along his back, and one that went from his collarbone to his hip. Mistress Telri's eyes narrowed further, but she measured him, and after much pinching and prodding, had fully outfitted him in suitable dress, pushed him out the door. Luckily the smell of food drafted down the hallway, leading Glorfindel to the dining hall._

_A banquet to serve the Kings was laid out before him, his jaw slack in amazement. His stomach growled hungrily, to his embarrassment. Glorfindel spotted the young ashen haired elf sitting in a corner alone, and sat by his new found comrade. The young one turned to look at Glorfindel, a surprised blush on his pale face._

_" May I sit here?" Glorfindel asked, motioning to the seat beside Erestor. Erestor nodded his consent. "I fear that I shall never visit Mistress Telri again, "Glorfindel said, a smile, again coming on his lips. Erestor laughed._

_"Well, my friend, you are safe here, at home, if it may come to be it."_

--

Like a ship in a storm, the troubled golden lord tossed and turned within the grasp of the dark illness that assailed him, the pale hands gripping the sheets in terror, his eyebrows scrunched in concentration. His eyes often rolled open to see the concerned Erestor beside him, often reading aloud from books. Now, he was within the grasps of the same terrible dream, the dream that tore at his sore heart-The death of his love, Ecthelion.

" 'Thelion!" " Glorfindel screamed again.

"Glorfindel, " his voice would reply, as soft and strained, as it was that fateful night.

"Are you there?"

The voice said, "Always, forever"

"Where?" Glorfindel asked, stretching his hands outwards, in the hope that his love was there. A warm hand grasped it tightly.

"Here," the voice replied. Glorfindel snapped open his eyes, the light renewed. In front of him, was the pale, prefect face of Erestor.

"Erestor!" he gasped in surprise. For almost a second, he thought it was Ecthelion. That hope had died.

"How are you feeling, Lord?" asked Erestor.

Glorfindel laughed. "Awful," he answered truthfully. He began to sit up, but found it painful even with Erestor's help. He nearly sputtered into laughter when he saw Erestor's horrified face, and kissed the younger elf's forehead. "Ai, young one, I am alright."

Erestor tugged his hand away from Glorfindel's larger one, huffing, a scowl on his pale pink lips.

"I do not want to be treated as a youngster, " he said, a defiant tone in his voice. Glorfindel remained silent. " Why do you always treat me like a young one?" the black haired elf whispered, hanging his head, tears coming out of his brown eyes.

"That is because you are one, Erestor," replied Glorfindel, swinging his stubborn legs from the prison-ing sheets. He swayed ,but Erestor was there.

"Lord Elrond told me that once you were awake, I was to take you on a walk."

"It would be a pleasure, Erestor, like always," Glorfindel answered, trying to tidy the mess of his now dull blonde hair. Erestor waited patiently until Glorfindel had dressed himself more properly. The warrior shuffled, an embarrassed look on his face to Erestor. "If you would escort me." The advisor replied with a small smile, and the pair went, slowly and carefully, to the gardens.

Water trickled slowly through the garden, leaves dancing in the wind, the moon shining high above, it's glittering reflection in the water. Glorfindel leaned heavily onto the advisor's small shoulder, slowly waking through the garden. He remained grim, unspeaking, until Erestor finally thrust Glorfindel down on a bench beside the gurgling river side. Glorfindel's grim look dimming as he looked at the calming surface of the water. He crossed his arms protectively across his now thinner waist, wanting for someone...anyone to hold them, let him know that this was not one of his dreams. Suddenly, he felt Erestor's warm hand entwined with his own, the young elf's eyes burning with determination.

"Tell me," Erestor said.

Glorfindel mumbled, "Tell you what, exactly?" He did not want to tell anyone about his weakness, his loss, his failure. Erestor looked Glorfindel steadily in the eyes, the determination never fading.

"About the dreams."

Glorfindel shook his dull blonde head. If his dreams broke himself, what would they do to a youngling? But, Erestor was no youngling, and was wise enough to be the chief of Elrond's advisors. Just like his brave Ecthelion.

"It was the fall of Gondolin. Every thing was burning..." Glorfindel chooked, a sob coming from his thoart. He balled his pale hands into a fist. Erestor remained silent, like a anchor to Glorifndel's tossing mind. "Ecthelion...the one...whom I wanted to be my mate, died...for me." Tears sprung unwillingly from Glorfindel's eyes, salt water rolling down his cheek. Erestor tried to patt Glorfindel's back in a comforting manner, but Glorfindel pushed him a away, harshly, the tears falling faster from his eyes.

He roared at the advisor, "Get away from me! I don't need anyone's pity!" Erestor's brown eyes shone with hurt, but Glorfindel ignored it, anger welling up in his chest. He pushed away the petite adivsor from his path, easily, leaving Erestor behind him.

Glorfindel sought refuge in a hidden corner in the Hall of Fire. The warm fire's heat could even be felt from far away. He hugged his knees tightly, his mind racing. The anger that had suddenly flared up slowly disappered. Erestor...did not deserve such harsh treatment, he thought, his dull brown hair falling over his eyes. Erestor...

--

_--(Glorfindel)--_

_Erestor looked up from his large pile of paper work,a tired,yet happy look in his eyes. His study, a room in the expansive Libary, suited the naturally shy elf. There was a window that faced the east, the sunshine filltering through delicately. Other than the desk and book shelves, the room was bare. _

_"You enjoy that?" quiestioned Glorfindel, pointing to the pile. Erestor nodded firmly.Ink was splatterd all over his robes and stained on his fingertips._

_"As it is for you with sword-play," here Erestor shuddered, " it is with paperwork and I.." _

_"Would you like some help?"_

_Normally Erestor would have refused help, but this time, he nodded his ashen head, "Yes please," he said, as he handed Glorfindel a small pile. "Take those to my room."_

_"Yes, Master Erestor, " smiled the blonde, holding out a hand for the key._

_"I'll have to make you a copy..." Erestor mused._

_"Why?"_

_The young elf looked down, shuffling with some paperwork, "So I don't have to give you my only key."_

_Glorfindel was soon at Erestor's room, which was a short walk from his study. He jangled the key in his hand, opening the door quickly, whistling a tune. Erestor's room did not surpise him. It looked exactly the same as his study, except from the bathroom, and the small bed underneath a large window. He set the paperwork on a desk beside the bed, and was about to leave, when something caught his eye. Untop of the desk was a bundle of letters, a yellow ribbion lying beside them . He tried to resit the urge to read one of the letters, but read the first letter_

_**Erestor Tarian,**_

_**It is my greatest regret to inform you of your brother, **__**Calanon's , death. He died bravely defending our country from Saroun's army. I have included all of the belongings which were stated in his will with this letter.Those items include a letters of correspondence, a yellow flag, and his sword. May Mandos grant him rest. **_

_Glorfindel hastily put the letter down. Erestor had been hiding a death of a loved one from him? For how long? The sudden heavy work load now made sense to the blonde lord. He scowled, gritting his teeth together in anger. Storming out of Erestor's room, he made his way to Erestor's study. Anger made him get there faster, burning inside of him. He burst his way into Erestor's study, pounding his fist loudly on the hard, oak desk.. Erestor, sitting at the desk, looked at Glorfindel, surpised to see anger in the lord's eyes._

_"How long?" demanded Glorfindel through clenched teeth. _

_" What is wrong Glorfindel?" _

_"You know what is wrong, Erestor. How long since Calanon died?"_

_There was a silence, as Erestor pretended to be busy, shuffling papers into a neat pile. Glorfindel grabbed Erestor's hand, squeezing it harshly._

_"A week, " gasped Erestor, trying to shake his hand away.However, Glorfindel was stronger, and held fast._

_"You didn't tell me, " Glorfindel bitterly said. The tone of betrayal in his voice was evident._

_Erestor struggled, but hung his ashen head,looking at the floor. A tear splatterd on the floor. Glorfindel brought the young ef closer to him, wrapping his strong arms around the smaller elf's sholders, allowing the young elf to cry._

_"You didn't tell me about Ecthelion..." he cried._

_"This is differnt," Glorfindel whispered into Erestor's ear._

_"How?"_

_"Ecthelion...I can still feel him as I am feeling you now. He is a part of me. We can not be seperated. He will be with me forever," Glorfindel said. But he left out what bitterness, what emptyness was left in his poorly reconsturcted heart, the horrible dreams that haunted him every night._

_" ...'Fin..." Erestor murmured, his head falling on Glorfindel's shoulder. His warm body was small and frail, and Glorfindel lifted him easily. Sleep overtook the exhausted young elf as Glorfindel carried him to his room. Laying the frail elf on the bed, hands still entwined, Glorfindel sighed, looking out the window. Erestor was there for him, since the begining. Glorfindel smiled at the memories of the young elf, eager to please all, smiling at the old Glorfindel, the one whose heart was broken. He would be here for Erestor, too. Glorfindel looked at the peaceful elf lying asleep on the bed, pale arms thrown on the pillow, hair wild and undone, splattering on the pillow, the pink mouth set in a smile. How Glorfindel wanted to stroke that delicate looking skin. Glorfindel stroked the elf's forehead, hearing a murmur of pelasure escape the pink mouth. Erestor pulled Glorfindel closer to him with sudden force, his grey eyes fluttering open. Thier faces almost touched. Glorfindel could feel the delicous heat radiating off the elf. Erestor 's grey eyes were on fire as he came closer to Glorfindel's face. _

_"Thank you, " whispered Glorfindel, trying hard not kiss the young elf's pink lips, "little one." With that he kissed Erestor's forehead, resisting the strong urge to grab that face, stroke it, kiss it. He walked in one easy stirde to the door and left, silently. Once outside, he went to the Hall of Fire. Surely, that would clear his mind of the memories of Ecthelion...Glorfindel cluthced his breast, feeling the beating heart, reminding himself that this life he owed to his comadare. He sat down in front of the warm fire, the rays flickering across his face, showing a old scar that strechted from his right eye to his chin. Blonde hair fell out of the loose braid Glorfindel had taken to wearing, grown now to his waist._

_Someone's hand touched his shoulder. Glorfindel looked up, straled to see Erestor taking a seat beside him. The young elf offered no explation, but Glorfindel did not need any. He knew his friend too well. He pulled the frail elf towards him, letting him rest on his shoulders. Glorfindel's heart ached, he was not alone. He looked at the young elf, sleeping peacefully, comfartable in the wariror's strong arms. Someone was coutning on him, and this was engough to let him have the will to live in this world._

Glorfindel suddenly got up from his hidden corner, determination in his azure eyes. How could he be so...idiotic? He raced down the hallways, wildly looking for only one person, and one person only. Time seemed to go to slow, or either it was too fast. His dull blonde hair swung behind him, his footsteps loud. It was still night. There, the person was. The person that was there for him, always. The person that counted on him, too. The person that knew the bitter lonlelyness.

Erestor.

He was standing, in his black robes, his mouth drawn tight, tears still drying on his pale face. Sharp, grey eyes started at Glorfindel as he came closer.

"Erestor," called Glorfindel, streching out his hand towards the person. It came out as a weak wimper. He staggered, his weak legs nearly collasping. " That was my past. You are my present."

Erestor's pink mouth lossened it's scowl, and began to weakly smile. " You can be my future, too.." Suddenly, Erestor's hand entiwned with Glorfindel's, pulling him towards him. Thier faces touched, Glorfindel smelled the wonderful scent of Erestor. Erestor shivered under Glorfindel's breath, but his grey eyes lept into a sudden fire. He moved closer to Glorfindel, his pink lip's brushing the Lord's, giving an inexeprinced kiss. Glorfindel's chest rumbled as he laughed, and kissed the petite elf.

Erestor broke off the Lord's kiss-too soon for Glorfindel, for a dissappointed look glimpsed in his eyes-"Let's go home, then."

* * *

(1)Uquenta- Without a past. Perin-Wanderer. Nimolith-White tree/flower.

(2)Suliad- Greetings

(3) Mara Aure- Hello there

**Tell me if you want more about Glorfindel's past, but for now, this is it!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**As always, Love in Chirst,Tobi.**


End file.
